


一个神奇的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: ✨✨✨
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	一个神奇的故事

还是在群里胡扯扯出来的脑洞文，画风非常神鬼莫测，也没什么逻辑（w）  
————  
想看，王牌牛郎，阿狮去湛洁  
被贵族大小姐詹詹看中，带回了家  
结果詹詹的养母狼夫人也看上了阿狮  
阿狮白天陪詹詹逛街买东西  
晚上去狼夫人的房间，因为詹詹要给他的学弟芽芽讲♂一晚上题目，所以阿狮就去陪伴狼夫人了  
还有狼狼家的小保姆熊熊，他也喜欢阿狮，但熊熊太害羞了，不好意思向阿狮表达心意，还总是被男主人阿四欺♂负，是个惨呼呼的大可爱  
冬哥，挂着大金链子的黑涩会大佬，跟狮是拜把子兄弟。冬哥有个名叫阿蛇的漂亮马子，金发红瞳，阿蛇的美丽程度与难缠程度皆是世间难寻的  
勤劳的阿狮，白天陪小姑娘詹詹清水，晚上陪欲女狼夫人搞煌，还被小保姆熊熊暗恋着，没事就给好兄弟冬哥打个电话  
詹詹很贪心，他既想要成熟男人狮，也想要小男生芽芽  
狼夫人的丈夫阿四，在老中医白星冬那治疗羊尾  
几年前，阿狮和冬哥，在苍茫的大漠上相遇，两个人都身负重伤，又互相帮助，艰难地走了出去，在沙漠的边缘，有一座关公像（？）狮和冬在这里义结金兰  
几年过去了，冬哥成为黑涩会扛把子，而阿狮成为最受欢迎的牛郎（？）被贵族大小姐詹詹看中，成为上门女婿，还日到了狼夫人和熊熊  
然而，阿狮并不快乐，因为他从来没有干过白星冬（有了詹熊狼还想要白星冬，真是一只渣狮！）  
白星冬是老中医，骗了狼夫人的羊尾丈夫阿四很多钱，但因为他长的很好看，所以被狼夫人原谅了  
阿狮很想干白星冬，可是白星冬只想要钱，阿狮很穷，没有钱，又不好意思拿狼夫人的钱去飘  
冬哥倒是想借他的好兄弟阿狮钱，可是他的钱都被女朋友阿蛇保管着，冬哥事气管炎，无法实现财务自由  
然而，白星冬的身份并不只是骗钱老中医，他其实是地下革命党领袖！  
白星冬有一个梦想，那就是成为秧歌star（划掉）那就是推翻腐朽的贵族暴政，建立属于劳动人民的理想国  
为了他的梦想，白星冬伪装成骗钱的老中医，与那些腐朽而又迷信的封建贵族（比如阿四）有联络，获取信息  
没想到，腐朽的阿四什么都不知道，家里事情都是狼夫人处理的，他只想治好自己的羊尾  
白星冬为了获取更有意义的信息，便对阿四提出要拜见他的妻子狼夫人，因为阿四的羊尾也可能出在夫人身上，结果阿四傻乎乎地同意了  
结果聪慧灵秀的狼夫人一见到白星冬，就知道他并不像表面上看起来那样简单，却并没有说什么，只是矜持地笑着，让白星冬给自己把脉  
于是白星冬发现，狼夫人怀孕了，阿四哭起来，说我羊尾，你怎么会怀孕，是不是外面有人了  
狼夫人安慰他的丈夫，说你那么厉害，不设到我里面，也可以让我怀孕的呀。然后阿四不哭了，点点头说，喔  
狼夫人看着白星冬，觉得他很是眼熟，于是对丈夫阿四说，你先出去飘吧，我要和白医生讨论治疗你羊尾的事情，然后阿四就离开了  
阿四一走，狼夫人立刻握住白星冬的手，声音颤抖地说，同志，奇变偶不变？  
白星冬听了这话，原本冷静的态度消失殆尽，热泪盈眶了，他哽咽着回答，符号看象限？是你吗？狼学长？  
原来，端庄美丽的贵族太太狼夫人，在很多年前，是黄埔军校（？）的优等生，也是白星冬的学长，那时候，因为狼的全名是白狼，姓白，而白星冬也姓白，他们还结为兄弟，约定要为解放人类的伟大事业而努力奋斗  
白狼本就是贵族出身，毕业之后他假意听从家里的安排，嫁给了贵族少爷阿四，这么多年来，狼夫人表面上是温良贤淑的贵族太太，实际上却在暗中帮助学弟白星冬领导的革命党  
岁月流逝，白驹过隙，狼夫人已不再是当年那个对着旗帜高喊“英特耐雄奈尔就一定要实现”的热血青年，然而他心中对于革命事业的忠诚却丝毫未减，华丽的妆容，奢侈的生活掩盖不了一颗红色的心  
狼夫人牵过白星冬的手，放到自己美丽的脸上，放肆地流着泪，说这么多年了啊…我做贵族太太有这么多年了，都快要忘记自己是人民群众的先锋队了  
白星冬抚摸着学长美丽的长卷发，说，狼学长，我知道你一直都记得的，因为你是我见过的意志最坚强的人，无论什么样的生活都无法改变你对于革命事业的热爱  
于是狼夫人停止了脆弱的哭泣，他站起身来，脸上还带着泪痕，眼神却忽然变得坚毅如钢铁。现在白星冬面前的美人，已不再是娇美诱人的贵妇，而是一位令人尊敬的地下革命党领袖！  
白星冬说，狼学长，革命党的军队已经准备好了，但还缺少足够的资源  
狼夫人说，好说，我这就拿我丈夫阿四家的钱给你们  
然后狼夫人和白星冬就手牵手去拜访革命党军队了，这时候阿四正在日熊熊，完全不知道自己老婆跟老中医跑了  
白星冬带着狼夫人去找了冬哥，原来冬哥表面上是挂着大金链子的黑涩会大佬，暗地里却是革命党军队主力的首领  
冬哥热情招待了两位巴基朋友，结果这时候，他的马子阿蛇来了  
阿蛇是个思想腐朽不输阿四的封建铝人，他只想做冬哥的阔太太，不想革命，更不想让他男人革命，结果听到冬哥在与两位革命党领袖谈话，于是气坏了  
阿蛇哭哭啼啼地拉着他男人的衣袖，说你不是答应要让我过好日子的吗？革命了还怎么过好日子  
然后阿蛇又气呼呼地对狼夫人说，你这个剑人！在阿四那里做你的阔太太不好吗？为什么偏要扰乱我男人的生活！  
狼夫人不知道该说些什么，干脆不说话了，而白星冬见自己敬爱的学长被阿蛇欺负，很不高兴，就跟阿蛇吵了起来  
冬哥看着他刁蛮难缠的女朋友和两位革命同志对上线了，觉得非常尴尬，于是抱歉地看了一眼白星冬和狼夫人，扛着阿蛇回到卧室  
在卧室里，冬哥坐在地上，脸贴着阿蛇的小腿，说，老婆你消消气嘛  
阿蛇脚尖抵着冬哥的吉尔，说，你是不是看上革命党里面的某个小美人了？所以才不要我？  
冬哥说，怎么会呢，我本来就是革命军的一员，如今我的同志们需要我的帮助，我必当鞠躬尽瘁…而且，就算革命成功了，我们也可以继续过好日子的呀，只是封建势力被打到，我们又不是封建势力，可以继续像现在这样生活  
阿蛇说，你用火车便当式干我四次，我就答应你，以后不管这些事了  
冬哥说，好，于是用火车便当式干了阿蛇四次，干完就累的直接睡着了。阿蛇舔着他男人长满胡渣的下巴，也心满意足地抱着冬哥睡着了  
阿蛇被他男人干的很爽，于是不再管冬哥的革命事业，而冬哥，白星冬，狼夫人三个巴基带领革命军队，成功战胜了反动派和封建势力  
封建大贵族，也是狼夫人的丈夫阿四，被俘虏了，被捉到的时候还在日熊，狼夫人给了他没出息的丈夫一巴掌，又把熊熊扶起来，说，同志！你以后不用再卑躬屈膝了，你是你自己的主人  
阿四很害怕，于是对狼夫人说，亲爱的，你真的要这样对我吗？想想我们的女儿，詹詹，如果詹詹知道他的母亲其实是革命军的卧底，会怎么想呢？  
狼夫人愣了一下，然而这时候，穿着革命军军服的詹詹和他的男朋友，以前是芽芽后来因为经常日詹就成为思一（？）的史蒂夫，来到阿四与狼夫人夫妻俩的面前，说妈妈也不知道，但其实我早就入党了！是白星冬叔叔介绍我入党的  
阿四大惊失色，然后就被关起来了，好在善良的熊熊经常去给他送温暖，阿四虽然不再是贵族，但他有熊可日，很幸福，也就不再怨天尤人了  
阿四有人美心善的熊熊陪着，狼夫人和王牌牛郎阿狮在一起了，詹詹和思一在一起了，阿蛇和冬哥也结婚了，后来阿蛇还生了一个巴基，冬哥给孩子取名叫小助手，夫妻俩都十分疼爱这个孩子  
只有白星冬是孤身一人，他的学长白狼曾经问他是否要追寻属于他自己的史蒂夫，然而白星冬是这样回答他的学长的：我没有史蒂夫，因为我的史蒂夫就是这个国家和她的人民，只有人民得到幸福，才是我真正想要的  
然后白星冬就继续为改善人民的生活条件而努力奋斗去了，虽然他没有史蒂夫，但历史的丰碑将会永远记住他为这个国家和人民所做的一切，永远记住白星冬这位值得尊敬的英雄人物  
直到白星冬临终前，才托付自己挚友冬哥的孩子，小助手（那时候已经是大助手了）将他的骨灰洒在浩克河里，因为那是他少年时的恋人浩克盾溺水身亡的地方，所以白星冬就叫那条河为浩克河了  
于是一切都尘埃落定了，所有的史蒂夫和巴基全都消逝于历史的长河中，而冬哥和阿蛇的孩子，大助手，后来与思一和詹詹的孩子，漫画盾（？）结婚了，将他们父辈的故事世代流传下去…


End file.
